Je suis un Homme
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: In a dark room, a lone figure stood as he weaved the beginnings of his story to the young nations listening intently in front of him, "There since the beginning, we have walked among the living things of this earth. In all honesty, we are no better than any other creature. Maybe, we are even what humans describe as monsters. "


Recommended listening: watch?v=MpnM6Lfy5Jg

* * *

_I am a caveman  
I am a monkey or a fish  
On the ear th in all seasons  
I go round in circles, round in circles _

In a dark room, a lone figure stood as he weaved the beginnings of his story to the young nations listening intently in front of him,

"There since the beginning, we have walked among the living things of this earth. In all honesty, we are no better than any other creature. Maybe, we are even what humans describe as monsters. "

_I am only one, then millions  
I am a man with a brave heart  
In wars in all seasons  
I go round in circles, round in circles _

The man continued," But we can not help who we are, created for the sake of the millions who we called our own."

A voice piped up in the darkness to answer an unspoken question," And we are brave."

Grinning, the figure spoke," Yes... immensely so, who else but us would be brave enough to endure warfare... To see, death millions of times... over and over again. Till everyone you have loved is dead... Yes, it takes a certain bravery to continue living after that."

_I am a man with much ambition  
a nice car and nice house  
with a bedroom, and a living room  
I go round in circles, round in circles _

A blonde child glanced up with moon-wide eyes, his gaze sharp, he had yet to realize his real burden," but sir! If we're strong enough... if we're great enough... surely, we won't.. surely people won't fight anymore."

A low rumble of amusement escaped the storyteller," Ambitious are we? Youngling, you must understand...

Nothing will change human nature... the present... the past... the future... it will be all the same to you."

_I make love and the revolution  
I have thought things over  
I go forth, go forth backwards  
Yes, I go round in circles, round in circles _

"Let me tell you a story, of a good friend of mine," the man rumbled again.

With a sad smile and eyes pained, he started his tale," My friend... we shall call him Arthur. He was great... the greatest empire, 'the empire on which the sun never sets' he was called. He had loved a little boy who broke his heart. He had felt the stirring of revolutions in his empire...and he tried his best. He tried his very best. But in the end, he was left with nothing... nothing, but his empty home and thoughts... Now... every 4th of July he wallows in self-pity and pain."

_You see, I'm not a man  
I am the king of illusion  
After all I can be forgiven,  
I am the king, the king of the fools _

Another child, this one with soft blonde pigtails, spoke up," But I thought we were human..."

She was comforted with a gentle pat to her head," We are not of man... we are made by man... but not of him."

An outspoken young boy, with dazzling blue eyes, piped," Then what are we?!"

With a sigh, the storyteller answered," We are kings... and queens... We rule the earth forevermore, but not of our own consent... We are hoisted onto this throne by illusions... by ideals... nationalism, power, greed, imperialism... Our subjects... the fools who made us."

_I've built the world in my way  
in concrete lined with gold  
a caged body, a prisoned heart  
Yes, I go round in circles, round in circles _

The boy cheekily replied back," If we are kings, then can't we make the world as we see fit?"

The storyteller was greatly amused by his ignorance," We can... We have already...But even kings can only do so much. What, my boy, you do not understand is, we are powerless kings, we can not dictate our own actions. Our people will dictate that... they always will."

As the storyteller's amber eyes met the boy's electric blue, the storyteller finished his statement," We are caged by our people... our hearts are imprisoned by the populous... We will never love...we can not ever love."

_I am a man with his back to the wall  
Like a freak of nature  
On the earth, with no other reason  
I go round in circles, round in circles _

Delicate purple eyes blinked slowly as tears started to form at their edges," Why can't we love? Papa, said love is important to us..."

Taking the child up into his arms, the storyteller crooned lovingly to comfort her," Yes, love is important... but it is something we can not afford. Love is painful to us... no matter who we love... nation or human. Your papa knows this."

The girl blinked her eyes owlishly," He does?"

The man faintly smiled back at her,"... He does. He made the foolish choice of loving a human girl. She was his salvation... and he hopeless fell in love with her. And it's true that they were happy for a time... but his fleeting happiness was nothing compared to his anguish as he watched her die... as he watched her flesh burn and her screams echoed in his head..."

Saddened, the girl asked with a heavy heart," So why are we here on earth... if we're not here to love?"

The storyteller could only answer with a heavy voice," We are freaks of nature... we serve no other purpose than to exist."

_I am a man and I consider  
All the horror of my nature  
For my sentence, my punishment  
I go round in circles, round in circles _

Setting the girl back among the sitting children, the storyteller continued to tell his masterful tale,

" My young ones, my darling little ones, you must understand, your lives will be very painful. It was for a small boy named Ivan. He was such a loving child, but as he grew older he was exposed to acts of great cruelty. And then his heart froze in his winter homeland. Now the kind boy is no more. He tortures himself in isolation as he recounts events of great horror his hands have committed, he can not wash the bloodstains off his hands, so now, he wears gloves. "

The man held back his tears as he leaned down to embrace each child in a tight hug," Do you understand now, my children?"

Still dazed by the confusing messages, the children nodded in unison as they eagerly responded to the man's fatherly touch," Yes, nonno Rome...

We understand."

* * *

**My Romano introduced me to this song and it's so asdkljfhadskfjhadsfljhasdf**

**Sorry, if it seems a bit confusing at times.**

**And I wonder if you can figure out which nations are the children~**

**Please fav. and review**


End file.
